Honeymoon
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Kyungsoo bilang itu liburan padahal mereka sedang bulan madu atas saran orang tua Jongin yang ingin segera menimang cucu. (EXO. KaiSoo, genderswitch, fluffy, dldr! rnr?)
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo merasa dia sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena sulit tidur semalaman, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih dulu bangun darinya pagi ini saat mendapati ruang kosong di samping posisi tidurnya.

"Hai, kau sudah bangun?" suara berat sexy menyapa gendang telinganya, yang mengantarkan matanya pada pemandangan yang membuat rona-rona merah jambu timbul dikedua pipi cantiknya.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

Disana, di dekat pintu kamar mandi si pria yang hanya memakai handuk putih polos yang melilit pinggangnya tersadar akan tindakan cerobohnya.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku lupa. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan." Pria itu jadi menggosok tengkuknya dengan gugup dan berdiri gelisah ditempatnya."Tapi, Aku butuh segera berpakaian. Jadi..."

"Aku mau mandi!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memotong dengan nada tinggi yang tak disadarinya. Dia terlalu gugup dan malu dengan situasi ini.

Dengan kepala yang masih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Pria itu mengulum senyum geli melihat tingkah malu-malu perempuan yang sejak seminggu lalu sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

"Ekhm! Kurasa kau perlu membawa baju ganti ke dalam Kyungsoo. Karena Kurasa pihak hotel tidak menyediakan baju ganti di dalam sana kecuali kau bersedia hanya memakai handuk saja keluar dari sana."

Klek.

pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo yang masih dalam balutan piyama dan menunduk malu.

"Berisik." Desis Kyungsoo saat melewati Pria yang masih _topless_ itu."tapi, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Kim Jongin-ssi."

"Yah, itu hanya antisipasi karena sepertinya imanku tidak setebal tembok cina dan mudah runtuh saat melihat wanita yang hanya dibalut selembar kain minim apalagi wanita itu sudah legal untuk diapa-apakan."

"Jongin! Jaga bicaramu. Ucapanmu vulgar sekali."

"Aku mengatakan kejujuran."

"Diam dan cepat pakai bajumu."

"Oke. tapi apa kau yakin mau tetap berdiri disitu dan melihat aku ganti baju? Aku sih tidak keberatan, takutnya kau yang tidak tahan."

Kyungsoo spontan memukul Jongin dengan pakaian yang sudah diambilnya.

"Jongiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!" Yang dipukul malah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

.

.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Dia adalah wanita yang dipilih ibunya Jongin saat dirinya sibuk memacari banyak gadis untuk mencari wanita yang tepat dijadikan sebagai pendamping hidup.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak suka dengan ide perjodohan ini, tapi entah mengapa dia setuju saja saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menikahi perempuan cantik itu.

Mungkin karena Kyungsoo cantik makanya Jongin setuju, tapi sebetulnya semua gadis yang dipacarinya cantik-cantik. jadi, alasan itu sepertinya kurang tepat.

Atau karena Kyungsoo adalah wanita pilihan ibunya? Entahlah. Jongin tidak tahu apa hubungannya antara pilihan ibunya dan keputusannya untuk menikah.

Yang Jongin tahu, Dia tertarik dengan Kyungsoo dan yakin memilih wanita itu menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Karena Jongin tahu Kyungsoo adalah wanita hebat yang tak hanya cantik tapi juga anggun dan bersahaja yang ingin dijadikannya ratu dikerajaannya dan Ibu dari putra putrinya.

Itu alasannya.

.

.

"Bagusnya besok kita kemana?" Tanya Jongin saat mereka duduk-duduk santai di sofa Setelah seharian berjalan-jalan menyisiri pantai.

"Molla. Mungkin kita perlu tour guide untuk membimbing kita liburan ini."

Jongin hampir mendengus mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bilang ini liburan, padahal sebenarnya ini adalah bulan madu mereka yang diusulkan oleh orang tua Jongin yang tak sabar ingin segera menimang cucu.

ibu Jongin bilang mereka akan sulit untuk mendapatkan cucu jika mereka berdua masih sibuk kerja dimana Jongin bertugas sebagai direktur diperusahan ayahnya, dan Kyungsoo yang menjabat sebagai kepala editor sebuah majalah remaja. Mereka akan sama-sama kelelahan sepulang kerja dan projek cucu yang diidam-idamkan akan sulit didapatkan.

Sebetulnya bukan itu masalahnya. yang jadi masalah adalah mereka belum melakukan 'itu' sama sekali. Dan semua itu atas permintaan Kyungsoo karena wanita itu masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini, yaitu Pernikahan mereka, keberadaan Jongin dan perasaannya yang belum berkembang untuk sang suami.

" _Aku ingin kita saling mengenal dulu dan tidak terburu-buru. Buat aku nyaman didekatmu dan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu Jongin. Jika saat itu sudah tiba, Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya padamu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?_ "

Sebagai suami yang baik, Jongin berusaha mengerti dan menerima. Dia tidak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo untuk langsung terbuka dan menerimanya. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo gadis yang tau etika dan cerdas. lagipula, akan lebih bagus jika mereka benar-benar mencintai baik luar maupun dalam sehingga bila saat itu tiba Hal 'itu' akan terasa sangat indah dan mengagumkan.

.

.

"Ibu mengirim kita kesini untuk buat cucu bukan untuk berlibur."

"Jongin! Kita kan sudah sepakat tentang masalah 'itu'."

"Itu apa?" pancing Jongin yang tertawa geli melihat respon malu-malu Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya itu!"

"Apasih Kyung, bicaramu tidak jelas. Aku tak paham."

Jongin orang yang teguh memegang janjinya, seperti janjinya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, melihat Kyungsoo merona begini, itu adalah kesukaan Jongin dan Hal itu menjadi hiburan yang sangat disukainya dan akan terus dilakukannya.

"Jangan pura-pura polos!" Kyungsoo kesal dipermainkan.

"Siapa yang pura-pura? Aku kan tidak paham kau bicara apa. Itu kan bisa bermakna banyak. 'Itu' monyet, 'itu' pisang, 'itu' - "

"Sex, Jongin." Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

Jongin tertawa-tawa melihat Kyungsoo marah dengan kedua pipi merah pekat.

"Eiiii, bicaramu sudah nakal ya?" Goda Jongin.

"Ish, nyebelin! Aku mau tidur!" Kyungsoo beranjak, tapi baru selangkah Kyungsoo pergi rasanya Kyungsoo ingin berbalik mencabik-cabik bibir Jongin yang terus menggodanya.

"Apa ini kode? Tadi bilang sex, sekarang mau tidur. Kau benar-benar ingin di 'itu-itu'in ya?"

"Jongin!"

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menghabiskan masa honeymoon itu dengan jalan-jalan, seperti usul Kyungsoo, Akhirnya mereka menyewa _tourguide_ untuk memandu mereka.

"Jangan jauh-jauh," Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya erat sambil terus berjalan. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo tampak sangat _exited_ dengan kunjungan wisata mereka malam ini, maka dari itu, wanita itu tak bisa diam mengagumi destinasi wisata mereka.

Air Terjun Cheonjiyeon.

Iya, itu air terjun yang paling indah di pulau Jeju. Banyak wisatawan berkunjung di malam hari, sebab begitu petang di sekitar air terjun dinyalakan lampu berwarna-warni yang membuat suasana sekitar menjadi romantis.

"Ini indah sekali Jongin." Kyungsoo masih terpukau, bahkan ia tak sadar ikut menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

"Hm, sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk."

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh saat Jongin menggiringnya duduk pada batu besar yang agak jauh dari air terjun sehingga mereka tidak basah terkena percikan air.

Mereka duduk diam menikmati pemandangan indah nan romantis itu sampai Jongin mencuri atensi Kyungsoo dengan ucapannya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah makan? lihatlah, Tanganmu kecil sekali. Aku bisa dikira suami payah yang tidak bisa membahagiakan istri nantinya." komentar Jongin yang memainkan tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya.

Kyungsoo memandang tangannya yang dimainkan Jongin dan sependapat dengan sang suami. rasanya tangannya tenggelam dalam rengkuhan besar Jongin.

"Tubuhku memang kecil, sebanyak apapun aku makan itu takkan berpengaruh pada tubuhku tapi akan membuat pipiku semakin bulat seperti bola."

"Iya, tapi setidaknya kau harus lebih banyak makan lagi untuk lebih mengisi tonjolan-tonjolan ditubuhmu. Bokong dan dada rata begini mana enak untuk diremas-remas."

"Aish, Jongin!" Kyungsoo memukul paha Jongin kesal campur malu. Apa-apaan Pria ini tiba-tiba membahas hal menjurus begitu? Huft.

"Itu saran Kyungsoo. Sebagai suami istri 'kan kita harus saling _take and give._ Kau beri apa yang suami suka dan kau dapat imbalan surga dunia. Itu namanya adil."

"Jangan bahas ini disini Jongin."

"Jadi dimana? nanti saat di hotel? diatas ranjang dan lanjut ke adegan ranjang?" Goda Jongin jahil.

"Jongin! kumohooooon. Aku butuh waktu untuk semua ini."

Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

"Hei, Jangan serius begitu. Aku tadi cuma bercanda."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah padamu."

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap dirinya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dalam tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Dengar ya. Aku akan tunggu dirimu benar-benar siap untuk menerima aku lahir batin asal kau juga lebih membuka diri untuk aku agar aku mudah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Arra?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut dengan pipi bersemu dan jantung bertalu-talu.

Sumpah, Jongin sepertinya telah jatuh cinta pada istrinya yang hobby merona itu.

"Mungkin ini bisa jadi awal yang baik untuk kita." Ucap Jongin lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo singkat yang membuat pipi bersemu Kyungsoo semakin pekat.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tak menyangka Jongin akan seberani itu untuk mengecup bibirnya sekarang, ditempat terbuka lagi. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo selain menerima kecupan yang semakin menuntut itu dan membalasnya dengan amatiran.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di air terjun itu semuanya jadi berjalan semakin mudah. Kyungsoo tak menolak saat Jongin melancarkan _skinship-skinship_ intim pada Kyungsoo meski wanita itu masih malu-malu dan terus merona parah. Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo masih belum siap dan yakin seratus persen pada dirinya.

Tak apa. Jongin sabar, Dia akan menunggu.

.

.

Saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berselonjor di ranjang. Tidak ada yang ingin mereka lakukan, hanya ingin bermalas-malas saja di hotel.

"Ibumu tadi telepon." lapor Kyungsoo dengan wajah kusut. sepertinya Jongin tau apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Minta cucu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut."Katanya, secepatnya!"

Jongin tertawa. Menertawakan ibunya yang gigih dan nasib 'belalainya' yang merana.

"Yuk buat!"

Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pinggang Jongin.

"Jangan macam-macam!"

"Macam - macam apanya? 'kan sudah sah?" Jongin berujar tenang dengan nada jahil.

"Aku belum siap Jongin." Kyungsoo meremas ujung piamanya. Hal yang diketahui Jongin sebagai salah satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo saat gugup.

"Arra, arra." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung kecil itu lembut."Tapi sepertinya malam ini kau harus bersiap"

"Siap apa?" Kyungsoo menjauh, menatap Jongin curiga. yang ditatap malah tertawa geli.

"Bersiap-siap membereskan pakaian sayang, Bukan bersiap yang 'itu-itu'."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Duh, Dia malu sekali karena sudah berpikiran menjurus ke hal yang iya-iya saja.

Tapi Kyungsoo memandang Jongin lagi dengan heran."Bukannya kita masih ada beberapa hari lagi disini?"

"Iya, tapi Ayah tadi meneleponku memaksa pulang, katanya beliau sudah tidak sanggup lagi meng- _handle_ kantor sendirian."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham lalu beringsut turun untuk memulai mengemasi barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Jangan pasang tampang kecewa gitu dong. Aku janji tahun depan akan ambil cuti dan kita akan benar-benar honeymoon."

Kyungsoo langsung memerah parah mendengar kata 'benar-benar Honeymoon' yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Apaan sih Jongin?! sekarang kan kita juga honeymoon."

"Sayang, honeymoon itu jalan-jalan lalu _keringat- keringatan_. Kalau cuma jalan-jalan terus peluk-pelukan alias bobo bareng itu namanya liburan."

"Sudah diam!"

.

.

Mereka sampai Seoul disambut dengan heboh oleh Ibu Jongin karena mereka memang masih tinggal dengan mertua.

"Gimana kabarnya sayang? Kau pasti capek yaaa? Jongin tidak mengasarimu kan?"

Kyungsoo meringis saja mendapat pertanyaan ambigu macam itu.

"Ibu, Jangan mulai. Kami masih lelah." sela Jongin.

"Iya, Iya Ibu tahu pengantin barunya kelelahan tapi suka kan?" Goda sang Ibu lagi.

Jongin geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana bisa ibunya frontal begini dengan kehidupan intim anaknya? ckck.

"Oh iyaa, ada Rahee di dalam, Dia sedang main dengan ayah." Ucap Ibu Jongin memberitahu sebelum menggiring Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah.

Ah~ Kyungsoo pernah melihat Rahee -keponakan perempuan Jongin- saat pernikahannya dulu.

Begitu mereka masuk Rahee langsung berteriak senang melihat paman kesayangannya dan melonjak-lonjak dengan kedua tangan terentang minta digendong.

Dengan senang hati Jongin membawa balita cantik itu kedalam rengkuhannya dan mengenalkannya pada sang istri.

"Ayo sayang kenalan dulu dengan istri samchon. Ayo beri salam.. Annyong Kyungsoo Imo, Aku Rahee" bimbing Jongin sambil tak hentinya mengecupi pipi gembil balita itu membuat dada Kyungsoo menghangat melihat pemandangan itu.

dengan malu-malu balita itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo lalu berucap imut.

"Annyong Kyungsoo Imo.. Lahee imnida" Rahee memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya cadelnya yang imut.

"Ah~ Kyeopta!" Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan keimutan Rahee dan memberinya kecupan di pipi."Annyong cantik.."

"Mau ikut dengan Imo?" tawar Jongin hendak memberikan Rahee pada Kyungsoo tapi sayang, balita cantik itu menggeleng dengan malu-malu. sepertinya dia masih malu dan belum terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo.

Balita itu kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk tempat dimana Ayah dan Ibu Jongin duduk. Ah~ Dia ingin ikut kakek neneknya ternyata.

"Ayo!" Ajak Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Entah untuk alasan apa Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal terhadap Jongin melihat betapa bahagianya dan siapnya Jongin yang menghadapi anak-anak.

.

.

Seminggu setelah pulang dari Jeju, Jongin sibuk sekali. Pria tan itu bahkan sering pulang larut malam, membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar kesepian dan rindu dengan sosok sang suami.

Sore itu Kyungsoo memilih menonton drama sambil mengemil. Dia sendirian dirumah, Ibu Jongin sedang pergi ke rumah kakak tertua Jongin. sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah diajak karena dia kebetulan juga sedang libur kerja tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar malas untuk keluar. Dia tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun, yang ada dirinya gelisah karena rindu dengan suaminya yang sibuk.

Kegiatan Kyungsoo menonton drama terganggu dengan bunyi bel. bergegas Kyungsoo kedepan untuk membuka pintu.

"Hai sayang."

Kyungsoo langsung menubruk tubuh tegap dihadapannya dengan erat. Ah, senang sekali bisa memeluk tubuh ini.

"Kok tumben pulang cepat? kerjaannya sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih menempel pada sang suami.

"Sengaja pulang cepat, kangen istri sih. Ternyata juga lagi dikangenin" Jongin cengengesan diakhir kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo memukul dada sang suami pura-pura kesal.

"Masuk Yuk, nanti ada yang iri ingin dipeluk-peluk juga." ujar Jongin ngawur, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja.

Setelah masuk, Jongin langsung bersantai di Sofa sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Mau kubuatkan jus?" tawar Kyungsoo pada sang suami yang dibalas gelengan lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku mau dirimu saja."

Kyungsoo langsung bersemu hebat, apalagi dengan posisinya saat ini yang begitu intim dipangkuan Jongin, pikiran-pikiran menjurus negatif langsung bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Capek ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mencari obrolan dan pengalih perhatian dari pikiran menjurusnya.

"Capeknya sih sedikit, kangennya yang banyak."

"Ish, gombal!" Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin gemas, yang dicubit malah tertawa senang berhasil menggoda sang istri.

Mereka terdiam sebentar dan Kyungsoo berinisiatif memijat-mijat pundak, kepala dan lengan Jongin lembut untuk meringankan rasa lelah suaminya. Tentu saja, Jongin pasti lelah harus lembur beberapa hari.

"Ah~ beruntungnya aku memperistri dirimu. sudah cantik pintar mijit lagi."

"Ish, Jongin Jangan gombal."

"Jadi bolehnya apa dong? cium boleh?"

"Jongin!"

Jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak mencubit lengannya lagi.

"Berarti bolehnya yang itu-itu dong," Ucap Jongin ambigu.

"Kim Jongin! Diam!" pipi Kyungsoo sudah merah sempurna.

"Padahal kan aku mau kasih yang seperti Rahee satu, kukira kau pasti suka."

Kyungsoo langsung menunduk malu, tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan sampai membuat Jongin terheran.

"Eh? Beneran?" Jongin masih tak percaya. Niatnya tadi dia hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi malu-malu.

Rasanya ini sudah saat yang tepat untuk moment itu. Selama honeymoon kemarin Jongin sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik sehingga tidak sulit baginya untuk jatuh hati pada Pria berkulit matang itu.

Apalagi Setelah melihat interaksi Jongin dengan Rahee, membuat Kyungsoo semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok sang suami dan yakin dengan Jongin sebagai pemimpin masa depannya.

"Kau yakin? Benar-benar yakin dan siap?"

"Iya Jongin . Aku yakin seratus persen jadi Jangan tanya-tanya lagi dan membuat diriku semakin malu Atau Aku akan berubah pikiran!"

"Eits, Jangan dong. Aku bisa rugi kuadrat Kalau begitu. Ah~ nona Do, Akhirnya kau akan menjadi nyonya Kim juga." Ucap Jongin langsung membopong Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang mereka lalu dengan terburu-buru Jongin melucuti pakaiannya hingga tersisa boxernya saja, membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi merona dengan pemandangan yang tak biasa didepannya.

"Tak ada lagi kesempatan untukmu berubah pikiran dan Aku takkan membiarkan dirimu lari sayang." Ucap Jongin kemudian melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan tak sabar.

"Pelan-pelan saja aku takkan lari kemana-mana Jongin. Aku milikmu."

"Ya, Kau milikku. milik Kim Jongin." tegas Jongin lalu kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo singkat."Saranghae Do Kyungsoo, terimakasih kau sudah percaya padaku."

"Nado Saranghae Kim Jongin. Terimakasih telah bersabar membuat diriku jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **selesai**_

.

.

.

.

a/n: Aku bayangin pasti seneng punya suami kayak Jongin ini. Hahaaaa ngayal terooooosssss. enggk tau ah, padahal bntr lagi ujian tapi mls2an aja rasanya..

ckckkkkk...

Doain ya readers moga ujianku lancar sentosa hohoho.

thanks udah mampir baca,, Kalau berkenan sekalian tinggalin riview untuk menyenangkan saya :*


	2. Squel

This is squel yaaa.. Udah lama nggak updet di ff. Ada yang masih nunggu gak? Hehehe .

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Tangannya meraba ruang kosong yang harusnya diisi oleh sang istri. Apakah istrinya sudah bangun? Jam berapa sekarang?

Pandangannya jatuh pada jam weker di samping tempat tidur yang menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan memulai aktivitas, bahkan untuk istrinya yang rajin sekalipun.

Krieet.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu perlahan, niatnya agar sang suami tidak terganggu dan bangun akibat aktivitasnya tapi dia terkejut saat mendapati Jongin sudah bersandar diranjang dengan tampilan amburadul dan wajah mengantuknya.

"Habis darimana?" tanya Jongin setengah merengek. Seperti bocah yang tak mau ditinggal pergi ibunya.

"Dapur" Kyungsoo duduk disisi Jongin dengan memegang cangkir yang dibawanya dari dapur. Lalu menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Kenapa bangun?" Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu kyungsoo untuk bersandar. Memang kurang nyaman posisinya, tapi dia ingin terus menempel pada Kyungsoo. Dasar manja!

"Tidak apa-apa. Haus saja." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo terbangun karena mual mendadak yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi makan malamnya, akhirnya serangan itu berkurang. Lalu Kyungsoo membuat teh hangat untuk mengurangi mual yang masih sedikit mengganggunya. Apa dia masuk angin karena semalam kehujanan saat pulang dari minimarket dan berakhir dengan badan polos diatas ranjang semalaman bersama Jongin yang sangat berniat menghangatkannya kala itu?

Kyungsoo tau itu modus Jongin saja, tapi dia pun tidak menolak. Selain ibadah, Kyungsoo pun senang dibuat enak oleh Jongin. Hahahaha

"Ayo tidur lagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Kecuali jika kau ingin aktivitas pagi diatas ranjang, aku sih tidak keberatan." Kyungsoo dapat merasakan seringai Jongin di tengkuknya saat laki-laki itu mengendusi lehernya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa-bisanya jongin berpikiran kotor sepagi ini? Ckck.

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin gemas. "Semalam kan sudah? Memang tidak cukup?!"

"Cukup bukan kata yang tepat untuk aktivitas yang melibatkan dirimu didalamnya sayang. Kau tau sendiri aku selalu ingin lebih. Kau selalu membuatku tidak terkontrol." Jongin terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo merona.

"Ish, sudahlah. Aku lelah" Kyungsoo tidak menggubris gombalan mesum Jongin dan memilih meringkuk dibawah selimut, menutupi wajahnya yang merah jambu.

"Oke. Kita istirahat. Waktu 3 jam cukup untuk memulihkan tubuhmu kembali kembali for another fantastic quickie"

"jongin diam! Cepat tidur! Jangan kira aku mau yaaa"

"Jangan kira aku tidak bisa memaksamu yaaa.. Dan kau tidak mungkin bisa menolak jika sudah kubuat enak. " jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Kyungsoo memilih diam dari pada meladeni ucapan gila Jongin yang kebenarannya mendekati seratus persen. Hahaha

.  
.

"Jongin samchon..! " teriakan bahagia sang keponakan langsung membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, melihat sang keponakan yang baru turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo berlari padanya.

Jongin segera menyambut Rahee dan mengayunkannya ke udara. Membuat tawa renyah Rahee memenuhi ruangan Jongin.

"Jongin hati-hati" pekik Kyungsoo khawatir melihat Jongin yang masih mengayun-ayunkan Rahee diudara. Kyungsoo ngeri melihatnya. Bagaimana jika Jongin terpeleset saat menangkap Rahee lalu bocah itu jatuh kelantai? Uuuhh.. Membayangkan nya saja membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergidik dan mual.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? " tanya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan wajah pucat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Rasa mual masih kuat di tenggorokannya. Duh, Kyungsoo tak habis pikir mengapa jadi keterusan mual begini karena memikirkan hal tadi.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Jongin masih mengamatinya dengan khawatir. Sedangkan Rahee sudah dibiarkannya bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Kenapa eum? " jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk dipeluk. Kyungsoo itu tertutup, jadi jika ada apa-apa yang menimpa dirinya, dia cenderung menyembunyikan dan Jongin tidak suka itu. Jongin merasa perlu tahu semuanya karena sekarang dirinya adalah suami kyungsoo. Yaitu orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas diri kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada. Mual saja. " Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat baik didepan Jongin.

"Sakit? "

"Tidak kok"

"Lalu kenapa mual? "

"Tidak tahu. Nanti hilang sendiri. "

"Ckck.. Mana bisa begitu. Kalau kau mual pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhmu. Nanti kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakannya. "

"Tidak apa Jongin. Mualnya sudah hilang kok. "

"Keras kepala sekali. Pokoknya kita ke rumah sakit. "

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah. Jongin sama saja keras kepalanya. Dan jika begini harus ada salah satu yang mengalah.

Lalu Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

"I love you.. " bisik Jongin lalu mengecup Puncak kepala Kyungsoo lama. .

Mood Jongin sedang sangat Bagus. Dia terus tersenyum sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil sambil mengaduk susu khusus untuk Kyungsoo.

Susu hamil.

Iya. Hamil. Kyungsoo yang hamil dan Jongin sebagai orang yang menghamili wanita mungil itu bangga sekali. Terbukti sudah keperkasaannya.

Jadi, setelah pulang dari kantor. Jongin kyungsoo dan hyeri pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan Kyungsoo. Dokter bilang Kyungsoo hamil dan Jongin mendadak melow dan berkaca-kaca. Dia tak menyangka akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi.

"Aku membuatnya penuh dengan Cinta. Jadi kau harus menghabiskannya. Okey. "

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dengan tingkah alay Jongin.

"Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya? " Jongin mendekatkan telinganya pada perut rata Kyungsoo. Berharap bisa mendengar ocehan si buah hati.

"Yaampun Jongin. Dia masih gumpalan daging. Bahkan gerakannya baru bisa terasa setelah 16 minggu. "

"Uh.. 16 minggu lama sekali. Kau kan baru mengandung 7 minggu."

"Sabar yaaa.. "

Jongin tak merespon. Dirinya malah mengelus-elus perut rata Kyungsoo. Lalu tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Besok aku akan ke supermarket. Aku akan membelikanmu baju tidur baru. "

"Tidak perlu Jongin. perutku kan masih rata, aku masih bisa pakai baju tidur yang lama. "

"Aku tidak mau kau memakainya. Baju tidurmu kan minim semua. Aku kan sedang puasa sayaaaang" Jongin tiba-tiba merengek dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut Kyungsoo seperti bocah sedang merajuk. Bagaimana tidak merajuk jika hal yang menjadi kesenangannya harus dibatasi seperti ini. Dan ini merupakan permintaan kyungsoo. Dia ingin Jongin berpuasa sebentar di trimester pertama kehamilannya ini.

"Aku bisa khilaf nanti.. "Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin.

"Terserahmu saja. "

"Tapi dokter bilang boleh dengan lembut sayang.. "

"Tidak Jongin! Aku sulit percaya kau bisa lembut. "

"Biasanya kau suka. "

Kyungsoo melotot. "Jangan mengarang! "

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu minta lagi lagi eum?"

"Jongin! " Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin geram, dirinya malu sekali. "Ini demi baby, Jongin.. "

"Baby pasti mengerti. Dia punya ayah yang kuat. Dia pasti kuat juga dengan segala situasi sayang.. " jongin mulai berteori.

"Tidak. Pokoknya tidak. "

Jongin cemberut. Lihatlah Kyungsoo semakin berisi dimana-mana sekarang. Mengisis tempat-tempat yang semestinya dan hal itu membuat Jongin sangat sengsara dengan sesuatu yang sakit dibawah sana.

"But, can you do me a favor rightnow? "

"What? "

"Handjob or blowjob? " Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah sok polos.

"Jongiiiiiinnn! "

.

.  
End:)  



End file.
